


Saline Solution

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: This was wrong.The festival was not supposed to go like this. Minutes ago they were playing, messing around. Now Tubbo was surrounded, about to die.Or Fundy regrets some choices he's made after the Festival.Title and Chapter Titles from Wilbur's Saline Solution
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Saline Solution

This was wrong.

The festival was not supposed to go like this. Minutes ago they were playing, messing around. Now Tubbo was surrounded, about to die. He couldn't watch, he couldn't sit by while Techno was forced to kill his friend, because that's what it clearly was. Techno kept looking back to the audience and the White House, looking for guidance. But Tubbo couldn't be a traitor, he was so excited! So excited for the festival he planned, for his death sentence. He looked away. 

A flash of colour sets him off to run, then more flashed as he ran to shelter in the river, then the trees. He heard footsteps behind him, right behind him, making him force himself to be faster, feet trying to stumble but determination pulling him forward and behind a tree. This gave him a moment to catch his breath, the person behind him clearly slower, and he kept still for a few seconds, then he was off again in a blur. The woods were large, too large, and it was easy to get lost, unable to see any landmark or building. Until he heard the sounds of hooves clobbering the forest floor behind him. 

The horse reared up as to not hit him as he turned, hearing a yell and the shuffling of bodies over the neigh. He froze when he saw the pink hair and masked man holding the reins. Schlatt sent the attack dog -pig?- after him. 

"Fundy?"

Then he noticed the other two figures, smaller than the bulk of pink in front. Then he saw who they were. "Is Tubbo okay?" He saw Tommy flinch back, holding his friend closer, almost protecting him from Fundy. Like he would attack. 

"He's fine- will be fine. He will be fine,"Techno responded, meeting Fundy's eyes. He nodded, taking a step back. "I won't let Schlatt hurt him anymore, I promise."

"You better."

And then he ran, back through where the horse tracks came from, an area near civilization again. He kept to the shadows, now that it began to grow dark. Who knew how Schlatt felt about him now. He saw only Pink, walking from Manburg, a few burns dotting his arms and face, but he easily dodged him. He wandered in the dark for a while, exploring the world he lived in, but now saw in a new light. 

Somehow, he made his way to the castle, with it's bright colours and lights radiating rainbow. He had barely made it to the wall when he heard footsteps behind him, causing him to draw his sword and prepare an attack, lunging behind him as a shield blocked his slash. He growled before he saw the amused look Eret gave him, who shrugged his shield, making Fundy's sword slide off. 

"What a way to treat a host, hmm?" 

"Knock it off, you must know why it's so jumpy tonight." Eret raised a brow, making Fundy take a moment. Did he really not know? Well, Schlatt wouldn't want it to get out that his entertainment had escaped, now would he. "Shit went down at the festival." Then he sighed, and it's as if all of the events of today weighed on him at once. If he went into Manburg, there was a chance he had been branded a traitor like Tommy and Tubbo, like Wilbur. 

He could die if he went home. 

Suddenly arms were around him, pulling him close, and Fundy leaned into it, sobbing into the odd texture of Eret's clothes. It was oddly scratchy, what was he wearing? It didn't matter, what did matter was that Eret began leading him somewhere, he just kept his eyes closed as they headed off, soon the texture of the ground changed, and Fundy assumed they were in the castle. 

His theory was confirmed as he opened his eyes at the smell of fresh bread, which the man before him took from a cooling rack and gave him part of. Now that they were in lighter conditions, Fundy could see the strawberry and pink dress Eret was wearing and he was rocking it. So that was the scratchy texture. And why he was so tall. 

"You don't have to explain tonight, or ever if you aren't ready, but I'm here for you, no matter what you choose to do, say, or keep to yourself." This nearly sent him into tears again, but he managed to hold on until he was in a guest room, connected to Eret's by a passageway hidden behind an empty dresser, incase of an emergency. The room was pretty bare, but the bed looked soft and inviting, many extra blankets stacked upon it after Eret realised how cold Fundy was because of his dip in the river during his flight. 

Soon, Fundy was curled up in a huge bed, fast asleep, all memories of the day's events forgotten until morning, remembering his family, back before all of the wars, before betrayals. When his dad was his dad and Eret was just another in the group, not the man who made him into a joke and the King who betrayed them but saved him. 

The next day came a few hours after sunrise to the smell of cake, drawing Fundy out of his nest of blankets and into the warm sunlight, smiling until he realised where he was and why. The tears threatened to spill now, but he wouldn't let them, instead deciding to find his way downstairs, still wearing the shirt and sweatpants Eret had given him to sleep in. He found the King next to a lovely looking cake, still in pajamas, frosting all over his hands as he placed the cherry on top.

"Morning sleepy fox, sleep well?" 

Fundy nodded, pulling up a chair beside the King, slumping tiredly in it. Placing his head on the table, he relished in the coolness of the wood, sighing. "I can't go back now, can I?"

"It depends on what you did, and how others feel." Of course he would know, the King didn't become King by keeping friends close. Fundy sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Well, you heard about the festival."


End file.
